1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anthraquinone dyestuffs for cellulose-containing fibers. More specifically, it relates to anthraquinone dyestuffs which dye cellulose-containing fibers, especially cellulose fibers and mixed fibers comprising polyester fibers and cellulose fibers, in bluish red to blue colors having excellent fastness properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for dyeing or print dyeing cellulose fibers or mixed fibers containing these fibers using a dyestuff of the following formula [II] and free from sulfonic acid or carboxylic acid groups: ##STR3## wherein R represents hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl, aryl or acyl, Hal represents chlorine or bromine, n represents a numeral of 1-2, and the ring B may optionally be further substituted or may optionally be condensed, with the proviso that where R represents hydrogen or methyl, n must be &gt;0 and/or B must further be substituted is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 57078/1980), and the present inventors have been intensively studying for further improvement, to discover that the dyestuffs of the formula [I] described herein can provide dyed products superior in wet fastness, wash fastness, etc. as compared with the dyestuffs of the above formula [II], thereby having accomplished this invention.